This invention relates to mounting racks for solar collectors and more particularly to an adjustable rack for mounting solar collectors to any type of surface.
Known prior mounting racks do not provide selective adjustment of the angle of the solar collector and hence, do not allow for selective adjustment to attain the recommended tilt of the solar collector. Furthermore, known prior devices do not provide such adjustability in combination with a strong wind resistant stable support configuration.